1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hearing aid device to be worn in the ear, of the type having a housing composed of an individually fabricated shell and a face plate attachable to the shell, with hearing aid components such as a microphone, an earphone, an amplifier unit and a battery compartment being arranged in the housing, and the face plate having a sound admission opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Utility Model G 85 18 681.3 discloses a modular hearing aid device to be worn in the ear having a housing shell insertable into the auditory passage, the shell being closed by a cap-like face plate. The face plate carries actuation elements, such as a volume control, an tone adjustment element and a holder for a battery attached via a shaft. Further, an opening for sound admission to an internal microphone is provided in the face plate, the microphone being situated in the housing under the face plate. The face plate is visible in the auricle with its openings and actuation elements thereon, which is considered to be undesirable by some users.
German Utility Model G 81 06 942.1 discloses a hearing aid of the type known as an in-the-ear hearing aid (ITE device) that is composed of a customized shell introducible into the auditory passage and a prefabricated (i.e. standardized) face plate to be put in place onto the shell. Given devices of this type, the face plate is fashioned as a pre-fabricated assembly unit that carries the operating elements such as volume control, matching control and on/off switch, as well as accepting the microphone, the battery compartment and parts of the amplifier unit at its inside surface. Since the assembly unit to be introduced into the hearing aid shell is a face plate unit suitable for all dimensions occurring in the care of hearing-impaired persons, a lateral edge that is then visible at the hearing aid must be processed when connecting the face plate to the housing shell.
German PS 35 05 390 discloses an in-the-ear hearing aid whose face plate carries a cover pivotably arranged at the housing, the cover having a recess at its inside and an opening in its front wall through which an actuation button extends. This embodiment is rather complicated and additionally must include a mounting plate, push switch, etc., at the inside of the face plate. Further, undesirable, visible openings are located in the face plate.